Doctors and Icepicks
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: At the age of five, Dell lost his parents. Since then, being a doctor was his life goal, which he achieved, along with becoming counselor at local high schools. His super complicated life only becomes more complicated, when a certain purplette enters his heart.
1. Prologue

Quietly I stood by my two sobbing sister, at the foot of our parents grave. I was five. A child, who barely knew their parents. Our elder sister, Haku, was crying much harder than my twin, Deruko. Deruko, despite being sad, was also crying out of plain confusion. She never knew our parents any better than me. Haku, on the other hand, knew our parents that much more, being 9 years of age. She truly felt something. Loss, anguish, anxiety, many complicated emotions I never felt as a small child, not even at that time. Deruko clung to me tightly by my jacket. I could feel her heavy sadness and confusion on me, but I didn't feel it. I felt.. Nothing. Nothing I could remember, anyway. Haku choked back a sob for a mere second before crying again. I remember her asking in mid cry,

"Why did you leave that night...? W-with mommy...? H-Home wasn't f-far, th-the car... Why...?"

My father drove home that night. Drunker than drunk, with our mother, equally intoxicated. I didn't understand it then, but now I do. My parents were idiots that had their fates decided that night. No wonder I didn't feel anything then. Call me heartless, but I don't care about them. I didn't become a doctor because they died. I looked at my heart broken sisters. I thought of my baby brother at our aunt's house right now, growing up, never remembering his parents faces. I became a doctor for _them_. For kids and people who loose lives and suffer through it. I want to save idiots for their sakes.

"They're gone. Doctors didn't help them.. They couldn't." I remember saying to my sister's. They quiet down a bit, letting me continue.

"They're gone because they did a bad thing, and then crashed in the car. But.. Why?"

I remained neutral. Confused. Empty. Haku paused to think of a suitable answer for a child.

"They.. They drank something.. Beer.. And they weren't thinking properly, dear..." She finally spoke, her voice soft and sad.

"Beer.. Alcohol."

Despite my age, I wasn't a stupid kid. I knew a lot of things you wouldn't expect a 5 year old to know.

A nod was her answer. I blinked, tying my scarf a bit tighter around my neck.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . made you sad?"

A part of my sentence was blacked out of my mind. Whatever it was, I remember Deruko and Haku blaring at me afterwards.

"Y-you idiot! Why would you say that!? There our _parents_!" Deruko wailed at me, tears continuously streaming down her face*

"... so ... care?" More blanks.. But it got Deruko more fired up. She grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me violently.

"No! They ... so stop! ...! Why would you ...!?"

I frowned at her, probably not agreeing with her. She fell to her knees, releasing her grip, continuing to cry again. I gazed at her quietly, and then to my elder sister.

That's when I made the promise.

"They couldn't be saved. Nothing in this world could have saved them. But when I'm older, I want to save people. I want to save people who are dying, or think of dying. So... No one has to cry..."

I know I made them shut up then. Silence filled the air. I spoke again.

"I'll be a doctor when I'm older. I'll save lives. I'll make people.. Happy." I looked at them, seriousness in my gaze. Such seriousness for a child to have. "We have to promise not to drink, not to reannact this incident.. We have to promise not to die on each other. We only have each other. But most importantly, ... ."

The last words blacked out on me, but both my sister's had finally calmed down, soaking in everything I said, willing to follow our promise.

Just so we could be a family again.

~Now~

Man, how many promises were broken.

Haku became an alcoholic at the age of 16. Promise number one: Broken. Deruko is doing a bit of drinking herself, not as serious as Haku's situation. I'm not really into alcohol. But I have my own addictions.

I inhale my cigarette deeply, filling my lungs with the burning sensation before exhaling slowly.

Hey, no body's perfect. Promise number two: Broken.

As promises were broken, I did make up for them.

I am officially a doctor as of 3 months ago, and a high school counsellor as of about 2 years ago. With my patience, small children aren't my cup of tea.

However, my elder sister, Haku, became an at-home daycare worker. I have midgets running up and down the stairs after work every day. Fun fun fun. Though, she's great with kids, so I'm not complaining much.

Deruko works at some mail shipping office, on the computer and phone all day. Though, I'm sure she's not complaining much, seeing she gains a new "promotion" every 2-3 months, plus raises. And our youngest, Hakuo, is still in highschool, majoring in visual arts, I believe, graphic designing.

Despite being the third eldest of the family, I often feel like the guardian for every single sibling.

Not to mention my job at the high school. I'll get to that a little later.

I only have 1 day off per week, Sundays. And not even _that_ feels like a break. Piles of work, (Mostly on my laptop), that keep me awake till almost 4 in the morning. I swear my co-workers just hate me for being more efficient in my work then they could ever be in a short few months.

So I'm busy pretty much 24/7. Just my life. Helping idiotic teenagers to quit cutting or smoking (ironic, isn't it? ) And to convince them about not killing themselves. And don't even mention my job at the clinic. Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to stick their fingers in a working blender? Meet my patient from about 2 days ago.

I never said my life was perfect, or myself, even.

But I guess that's what makes everything worth while.

This is my story. And how I fell for one of the biggest idiots of the century, and how much he changed my perspective on life...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me! I think it's best I put the warning here, seeing I can't actually edit my prologue anymore.. strange..**

**For any new readers, Warning: Contains shonen-ai (maybe yaoi later), shoujo-ai, character death, mentions of abuse, past relationships that didn't work out, swearing, and POV's.**

**My work here is done, carry on~ And Enjoy!**

* * *

A new school year.

A new school.

All new idiots.

Bring it.

I parked into my reserved parking space at the back of the school next to all the other cars that probably belonged to teachers and some students. I took my keys out of the ignition, and sighed heavily, sitting in my seat for a few seconds, trying to relax myself, for I won't be inhaling the sweetness of my addiction at least until lunch break. Once I felt ready, enough, I got up and out of my car, making sure to grab my case and my coffee along with it. I shut my door, locking it with the press of a button as I made my way to the front doors of the school.

I'll be here for a good year or two, might as well enjoy the scenery before I get sick of it.

* * *

~Taito's POV~

"Fuck school..." I mumbled bitterly, sitting just on the front steps of the school.

Yes, I'm skipping again, but who the hell said I had to get an honors average for _business_? Get real. It's hardly when I want to get involved with when I'm older. I ran my fingers through my dull purple hair, staring at nothing in particular Today was those types of days where you would just choose to curl up on the couch and read or something. A boring type of day. A peaceful kind of day...

I knew the teacher's were probably getting the hall monitors to try and find me, so I suppose going inside before lunch started was a pretty stupid idea. Still..

"Oi! Reject!"

...Really? Now? When I had finally found some peace, I get this? Tch. Nothing to worry about, I suppose. I always win these fights, hands down.

"Look what the cat dragged in, my beloved elder brother." I replied to his comment, a little irritated by the fact he had to ruin my peace so fast.

"Skipping class again, Taitai?" He smirked at me, the smirk I so badly wanted to rip off from his smart-alic expression.

"_Taito_, unless you were too stupid to follow. And yes. Has my brother finally came to look out for me?"

I grinned as his snide expression turned into a dark glare. I liked his face better when he was angry. His smart-alic expression results to an icepick in the arm. And I hate to have blood on my icepick, it takes some effort to wash off the blood.

"Look out for _you_? That's Kaito's job. You know, the _only_ one that loves you?" He answered me back, crossing his arms over his chest, his glare still in check. I only rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not sure you're up to date, but I'm pretty sure that _all_ our siblings- save for you- love me. To say ridiculous things like my family not loving me is pretty stupid, brother. Besides, Kaito's love alone would probably be the whole family's combined. And I'm positive the little ones are scared of you more than they are of me."

His eyed sharpened at me like knives. He was ready to strangle me there and then. But then that's when he said it...

"... loved you?"

My eyes shot open wide, before they narrowed dangerously, glaring ice picks. I tackled him to the steps of the school, and punched him in the jaw, making his head fall to the side violently. He only kicked me sharply in the gut, causing a winded gasp to come from me, before we began rolling and tumbling down the steps, kicking and punching and yelling. I bit him, only once. Bleck. Chilli peppers.

This continued for a few more minutes, until...

"Boys!"

It was my business teacher with two of the hall monitors and a few security men. Ah, did I mention our new camera system inside and out of the school?

Yep. I was screwed.

* * *

I silently made my way downstairs and through the crowds of idiotic teenagers, and finally to the guidance office. After having a pat down and a lot of lecturing, I was sent down to the guidance office and told not to come back up until I have talked to someone. What a way to skip third period.

Finally I made it to the office. I sighed, before knocking on the door, crossing my arms over my chest, expecting no one to-

"Come in."

I jumped a little in surprise. A new voice? Must be a new counselor, I suppose...

With a bit of hesitation, I headed in.

* * *

~Dell's POV~

Finally I placed a lit cigarette to my lips once more in that whole morning. Inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. It's been too long. I don't think it's good to keep me away from cigarettes for a long period of time. It's not good for my health, or the person who prevents me.

I threw it out after I knew it wouldn't set fire to the can, and sighed, leaning back in my chair slightly.

A few minutes later, knocking sounded from the door.

Without looking, I called out.

"Come in." I said to the door.

I was replied with a figure walking in.

Tall, and lean, with pale chalk like skin and purple eyes to go with his hair. He had a number of slightly visible bandages on his arms and hands. A cutter, maybe. Wonderful.

"Good afternoon." I said to him as he walked in.

He blinked, as if trying to process what I just said. "Yeah.. Afternoon."

I chuckled slightly, tilting back a little on my chair. "If you're wondering, yes, I'm a new counselor as of today.

He blinked at me, and nodded. "Ah.. Makes sense."

"Mmhm. Have a seat." I gestured to the chair that say across from me.

The boy nodded, taking his seat in the chair.

"So, why're you here?" I asked, straightening up slightly to look as if I wasn't more tired than I already am.

He shrugged. "My teacher sent me here, there's nothing I really have to talk about."

I raised a brow slightly, more curious than concern, "how come?"

The boy sighed, playing awkwardly with his hair.

"Well, I'm not exactly here on my own account. My teacher sent me here for having a little.. "Argument" outside school."

"The way you say "argument" isn't very convincing."

He paused, thinking quietly.

"Well.. You can say a physical argument."

"You mean a fight."

"Well.."

"Fight."

He huffed softly, looking away towards the exit door.

"Yeah, fight."

"With whom?"

"My brother."

"Huh."

A bit of silence filled the room. I could almost feel the tenseness growing from my visitor.

"This sounds like a regular occurrence." I finally spoke, killing the heavy air around us.

"You can say that."

"Mmhm. What's your name?"

He looked at me away from the door, his gaze meeting mine.

"Taito."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Taito."

Little did I know this boy was going to be something very special in the future..


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks have already pasted, and over fifty students I had to court. About twenty-five of the group just purposely came to annoy me, and about ten of the others I swear were trying to make a move on me. Girls and their hormones.

I wouldn't lie if you had told me I'm as hormonal as any other person, but I can keep them in check. I haven't had sex in about 3 years, so I'm positive I can keep myself under control. Unlike the raging hormones of a teenager.

Despite all the idiots I've met in the two weeks I was here, the one I met on my first day hasn't come back. Taito, I think his name was. He.. Concerns me a little. Those bandages and his sibling brawls I haven't dug much detail into are starting to bug me, a little.

It's the end of the day now, a bit late, about 6:36 in the evening. I packed up and headed out the back of the school towards my car...

Until the sound of laughter catches my ear.

Not just regular retarded laughter, but laughter filled with amusement.. Malice.

Not being a bystander, I headed towards the laughter quietly, scanning my surroundings to make sure I wasn't putting myself into much danger. I stopped a distance away from the sight.

Taito, the one I met about two weeks ago, against the wall and surrounded by about thee to four older looking boys. Oh dear. How cliché. The old "More against one" bullying technique. The sight of this made me sick.

"C'mon, Taito! Show us how _bad_ you are, you stupid coward!" One of them shouted, kicking him in his shin.

He gasped slightly, before receiving another kick to the knee, and then his side.

"Too _afraid_ to fight back? Show us what you can really do!" Said a different one, elbowing him at the back of his head.

My eyes narrowed as I began to step forward. I saw his eyes meet mine, and I stopped as I saw him make his next move.

"Huh...since you asked for it..."

I watched him take out an icepick from his coat pocket quickly, before stabbing it into the nearest bullies' arm. The boy shrieked, backing away, the other two following him.

"Shit! You dick! I'm gonna-"

"A-_hem_."

The boys turned and there I was, looming over them with my glare that according to Deruko is said to kill a whole pride of lions.

"Stay still." I spoke before quickly pulling out the icepick from the boy's arm.

He shrieked again, holding his wound tight. I looked at the bloody icepick in my hands, and placed it into my pocket, wiping the access blood onto my pants. They were black, so it wasn't such a big deal. Then I turned my attention back to the boys, and opened my mouth to speak,

"You two take him to the clinic down the street. I'm not the one to tolerate bullying of any kind, so if you both don't want to be in any sort of trouble, I suggest keeping your mouths closed. Understood? Now _get_."

The boys just stared before running away quickly. There goes that problem.

I turned to the boy again, my eyes narrowed.

"And _you_. I don't see anywhere in your school rules that says stabbing a bully is okay. Or bringing sharp things like an _icepick_ to school."

Taito blinked at me before pouting, looking away not facing me.

"Those dicks deserved it. It was only out of self defense." He stated.

In a way, I suppose he did have a point.

I shrugged. "What's done is done. Anyway, don't you have to be home by now? It's almost 7."

He blinked again at me. "Seriously? Shit." He cursed quietly, most likely unaware of the time. I sighed softly before turning to him.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't mind dropping you off if you need one."

He looked at me, head tilted slightly. "Um.. Sure, why not?"

I nodded. "Alright then, come on."

We both made our way to my car, Me asking him first where he'd prefer to sit. We then agreed in the passenger seat, and finally I pulled out of my parking spot, and was now on the road.

The drive was pretty smooth. Silent for a few minutes, before I asked,

"Where do you live, anyway?"

Taito thought for a second before telling me his address.

Sundown street.. Familiar..

I shook it off, and continued driving to our destination. I decided to bring up a topic.

"Have you been bullied a lot lately?"

Taito shrugged, his eyes fixed on the window. "Depends. Those dicks usually target me once or twice a week."

I frowned slightly. "I see.. Is stabbing them also a part of your routine?"

He rolled his eyes at me, obviously not very amused by my question. "_No_. I've honestly never done that before, but they fucking deserved it..." He muttered, his eyes narrowing distastefully.

I continued to look ahead of me, before chuckling softly.

"Agreed."

Taito looked at me quickly, studying me quietly as if he didn't know what to make of me. I continued the conversation,

"Bullying was much easier to deal with when I was a kid. Just make sure to crumple up the threat note near where you know the teacher will find it."

Taito looked at me again, curious. "_That_ easy?"

"Mmhm. Technology wasn't as good as now, so notes were the way for causing fear. Though bullies aren't very good at doing things with an actual pen and pencil anymore. One slip to the teacher and they're screwed."

I heard him chuckle softly, amused by the fact I was hinting that bullies could be really stupid with planning things.

I smirked slightly, keeping my eyes on the road. "Though what they say is true, bullying goes on throughout life. It's not very dodge able. But learn how to try and ignore it, it really starts to sting less."

Taito nodded. "My parents give me advice like that, they're usually gone almost all year long because of work. So it's usually me and all my siblings."

Keeping my eyes on the road, I took the chance to find out more about this boy. "I see. How many siblings do you have?"

"...all of them, or just the ones who live with me?" He questioned awkwardly.

Hearing this piqued my curiosity a bit more. "I guess all." I replied.

I could faintly hear him counting on his fingers. Oh dear.

"...eight...nine...nineish.. Some live with me, some don't, but yeah, like nine or so. Lost count."

My eyes widened slightly, a bit surprised. "_Nine_? You lost count? And you're still sane?"

He nodded. "Shocking?"

"I nearly lost my mind with only three."

"Oldest?"

"Second youngest and I feel like the guardian."

"Yikes."

The rest of the ride was then spend in a comfortable silence. I could faintly hear humming coming from Taito, making me smile slightly.

Sooner or later, we arrived at his house. I parked in front of it.

"By the way, Taito, I suggest you come in more often. You may have more to talk about than you think."

He shrugged, "I guess. Thanks for the lift."

He opened the door and got out, grabbing his bag before shutting the door, and heading to his home.

I drived away then, deciding to spend an hour or two at the small cafe. I don't feel like coming home to my cluttered half-packed room at the moment.

And _that's_ when it hit me...

'Sundown street... That's the street I'm moving into this Sunday...'

_Fuck_.


	4. Chapter 3

I had just finished packing the last of my things. My room was now sky high with boxes, all shapes and sizes. I sighed heavily in relief, glad it was finally over, and lit my fourth cigarette this morning.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I felt better already.

I checked my laptop for the time. Three fourteen. I had some time to kill before the movers came in. Maybe I'll eat something, I guess I'm a bit hungry. I skipped breakfast anyway.

Quietly making my way downstairs, I notice my sister in the kitchen, busily cooking some...it looked like eggs...

I sighed heavily, opening a few windows in the room, before making my way to her.

"Last time I checked, day dreaming plus cooking wasn't very safe, dear sister."

A slight squeak, a jump, and there went the "eggs", all over the floor in a charred mess.

"...I'll cook, you handle that, please." Haku nods slowly, disappointment clear in her expression, as she bends over to clean up the mess.

I took out a new pan, looking over it, before placing it on the stove, turning the heat down, collecting a few new eggs.

"I'm really sorry, Dell.. I wanted to make those for you cause you're leaving today, but then I kept thinking about you leaving me, and I-"

"I understand, don't apologize. Just be thankful the kitchen didn't burn down."

"If you hadn't come down, it might have!"

"..probably."

Haku frowned, standing and dumping the mess into the trash can. "What if it happens again, but you aren't here? You're my baby brother, but you're leaving me so quick..."

"I'm already twenty six, Haku, I know how to take care of myself, and so do you. You still have Hakuo to look after, so ultimately, you aren't alone. You knew this was eventually going to happen."

She stood still for a bit, nibbling her lip softly, not having much of a comeback. "...just.. call every day, and visit often, okay..?"

Placing butter and then two eggs into the pan, I sigh, and turn from the cooking for a second to give my sister a hug from behind, making her jump. "Obviously, you pain.."

I didn't cry still. I haven't cried in almost my whole life. It's not like I wasn't ever going to see her again. But she still cried. Soft sobs leaving her body like a waterfall, slowly gaining intensity every minute.

"I'm sorry.." I whisper, letting her go again. "But you aren't alone.."

* * *

The boxes were moved, shipped, and by 7 o clock, I was in my new home, a nice three story fairly large apartment (I can't handle a house on my own, honestly). By that time, I had begun unpacking my stuff, my boxes slowly becoming more empty by the mere minutes I was there. On my fourth box, I paused to the sound of a knock at my door. I stood up, a bit confused on who would be here. I didn't know anyone in the area.. I think...

I headed to my front door, and opened the door.

The screen door was being held open by three boys. Haa.. what?

At the door were three boys, colour coated, I think is appropriate for them. Two elder looking boys, looking approximately the same age, one with deep blue hair that matched the scarf he was wearing, the second one with deep red hair, you could probably compare it to the colour of a chilli pepper, and the last one, a much younger looking boy, with leafy green hair, and a scarf covering his mouth and nose. He looked flushed, like he was sick. They all looked like they were related... and looked very alike with that boy... oh, right.

He lives on this very street.

"Welcome, sir! We saw you moving in, so we decided to welcome you!" The blue one finally spoke up, after what seemed like 10 minutes only being a few moments.

"The idiot dragged me along." The red one spoke next.

"W-we hope you have a good stay here.." The green one spoke last, coughing into his scarf, confirming he was indeed sick.

I gave a small smile. "Thank you. I didn't expect this kind of welcome."  
The blue boy nodded, grinning wide. "Of course! Anyway, we live in the apartment a few down, if you need anything, you're welcomed to-"

"Can we _please_ go home now? I'm fucking _freezing_ out here!"

I raised a brow. Using that kind of language around a little kid. The Blue one whined, before looking at me again.

"By the way, I'm Kaito! This is my brother, Akaito, and littlest brother, Nigaito! Anyway, it's time to leave, I guess- bye!"

By the time he said "bye", he was already being dragged off by the tall red one- Akaito- with the green one- Nigaito- following behind me. Akaito's glare not seizing until he was gone from sight.

Once they had left, I closed my door and locked it, and headed back upstairs.

"There went a good five minutes of my time."

But what promptly came to mind was...

'...Taito's a triplet? Oh dear."

* * *

~Taito's POV~

"What!? Silver haired!?"

"Yeah! He just moved in! We just went in to welcome him, ten minutes ago, you said no to us, remember?"

"Only cause Akaito was coming with you, jerk."

"I said sorry! Did you you know him?"

I paused, wondering if I should tell the truth. I didn't necessarily want to get bombarded with questions.

"...sorta. He's a school counselor, a new one."

"Oh! How come I've never met him then?" Kaito whined. Oh _God_ he's such a baby.

"Since when did you need counseling?"

"...Still!"

I sighed heavily, putting my headphones back on and concentrating on my art assignment. Stupid realism.  
All that could be heard was the muffled whining of my elder sibling. I turned up the volume of my music, just to irritate him a little more.

Maybe ignoring gives you better satisfaction after all.

I smirked, managing to get the right shading done.

* * *

**~Author comment~**

**Are these chapters coming out to short? I'm starting to think so Orz Though I'm sure next chapter will be longer! **

**...Hopefully =w=**

**Anyway, thank you my fellow followers, reviewers and viewers Just got my laptop, so updating- hopefully- won't take as long! I don't have microsoft word, yet, I'm using notepad, but we'll see how the future works out =w=**

**Pieces to pieces, mah peeps!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Stay _back_! I'm a fucking _doctor_, I know what I'm _doing_!"

_'Ah...shit...too many people...'_

Panicking.

Pressure.

The sound of screaming and constant whisper...

It's all around me..

I am in charge of this boy's life.

Why the _fuck_ did he do it!?

_~About a few hours earlier~_

-Taito's P.O.V-

I just found out our school counselor moved into our neighborhood. I was pretty surprised at first, but I guess the surprise melted into more of a.. happiness? ... I-I don't even understand my stupid emotions anymore!

Anyway, second period had finished, so had my favourite subject. Art. Most people take one glance at me, and automatically assume I have no other talents then graffiting on my arm with a knife. Pah. I haven't done that since grade 9. Unlike I really take other's thoughts about me into consideration. Out of every useless subject I have to take in school, art would be the only one I actually _don't_ want to skip.

I decided to sit near the school parking lot today for lunch. Sitting against the wall, I pulled out my lunch bag and unzipped it, retrieving a simple cheese sandwich, taking a small bite out of it. As I chewed, my mind wandered. "An hour till' lunch ends..." Then my mind thought of our counselor.

"...should I?"

I remembered the night he dropped me back home. _"By the way, Taito, I suggest you come in more often. You may have more to talk about than you think."_

More to talk about then I think? What else would I have to talk about? I took another bite of my sandwich, frowning in thought. Confidentiality is a counselors promise, isn't it?

I swallowed slowly, my gaze shifting to the floor. "...huh..."  
It didn't take me long to pack up my lunch and stand, making my way back into the school.

~o~

I knocked quietly on his door, biting my lip slightly. What if I was disturbing him? It was lunch time..

"Come in." I heard faintly from the other side.

Blinking quickly, I walked in, to find no traces of any lunch. So I guess that means he's not big on eating?

"You don't eat lunch?" I finally asked, frowning when receiving a nod from the silver haired man.

"Wastes time eating if I'm not even hungry. So I don't see the point in forcing yourself to eat." He plainly said. I nodded slowly. "Uh, sure."

"Mmhm. Thought about what I said?" He asked, studying me quietly with those red eyes.

"Yeah, I guess.. I have some things to share.." I said unsurely, picking at the lint I somehow found interesting stuck to my sweater.

"I see. Well.." He shifted lightly, sitting up straight in his seat. "I'm all ears."  
I nodded, and began,

"You see, I.. Me and my brother's are the eldest in the house, we take care of all our siblings on our own.. Our parents are in on and off relationships, working almost twenty four seven, never really around. When they are at the house, it's to either drop off food, or give us allowance, and then they leave again. I don't have anything to complain about financially, I think we're very stable in that case, but it's our family I'm worried about.. Should a family function like ours? It's too.. broken. Lonely without our parents, sometimes, even with six little guys around the house. Sometimes I just feel as if.. I'm an orphan.. Ugh, I must sound like such an idiot..."

There was a soft humming sound, before the sound of wheels rolling a bit closer caught my attention. Lifting my head, I notice he had moved closer. He studied me carefully again, before frowning deeply.

"Want to hear a little story?"

I blinked. "Sure, why not?"

He nodded, before reaching over and grasping something in his hand from his desk, turning back to me before speaking, "I know a story I heard once. It was about a little boy. He was small, about 5. One night, his parents perished in a car crash, leaving behind the boy and his siblings."

I frowned slightly. "Is this a true story?"

"Too true. This boy promised to be the best brother he could, to ease everyone's pain. He set goals for himself, and had everyone promise to keep living on, happily. Never to cry again..."

I noticed him trailing off at this point, for a split second before he sighed deeply, looking up again.

"Promises sometimes are broken. But other promises can make up for those broken. Your parents probably never mean to leave you all alone, they want to work to support you all. Nine kids is pretty difficult to keep up with. But you have to remember one thing..." He leaned in a little more, making sure to look me straight in the eyes. "You _aren't_ alone. Your parents are always there for you, even if they aren't there_ physically_. I understand you feel lonely, but remember you have siblings who can feel that, too. The only thing you can focus on is to make sure they aren't feeling that way. Isn't that right?"

I looked at the ground, processing everything he's telling me. He was... right...  
I can't argue with that... ...

"...Right, i-it's right." I finally replied after stretching the silence for a bit too  
long.

He nodded, scooting back a tad, his eyes not leaving me. I'm used to staring, anyway. "Say, Taito."

I looked up at him finally, tilting my head as to answer him.

"Those bandages on your arms.. from a fight, I hope?"

I could somehow sense a little more than curiosity in his tone... whatever the other emotion was, it wasn't pleasant.

"...Self inflicted, maybe. Is that a crime?" I answered him, holding my right arm defensively. I saw nothing wrong with how I relieve stress..

"No, but that can get you bumped into a psychiatric ward very quickly. If you are really hurting so much you have to use _cutting_ as a way of escaping the pain, you need help."

I blinked, before my expression turning dark. I swear I began growling a bit at him.

"Shut up, you don't know what I need and don't need!"

He raised a brow at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh don't I?"

"No! You don't!"

"Huh. Alright. Think what you will. If you end up in one, don't come crying to me later."

That's it.

I stood quickly, before storming out of the room. Rage filled me from head to toe. Who the hell does he think he is!? I am_ fine_! If the stupid prick thinks _otherwise_, that's _not_ my problem!

I think now would be a great time to skip the rest of school..

~o~

I still felt the rage. I sit now behind the school, hiding my face in my knees, curled up and secluding myself. Stupid counselor...he can't stop me...  
I reached silently in my pocket, the world turning still for a moment as I pull out my beautiful icepick...

"Haa.. I don't see why they fear you. You're a good friend..." I stared into my icepick, admiring the cleaning job he did on it while I didn't have it. He may have cleaned my icepick, but I still hate him.

"Well... it's been some time..."

Slowly, my bandages were removed from my left arm. Haa.. so many scars.. most have healed by now...

Better fix that...

...And I jumped to the sound of a certain sibling of mine, screaming something incoherent as he pushed me over...

My eye... icepick...

...

~o~

-Dell's P.O.V-

Blood was everywhere when I quickly arrived to the sound of multiple screams and cries of "help".

Taito, lying on the ground, a bloody icepick lying a few feet from him, and his eye...

Oh _fuck_!

The only miracle I can say that happened today, he didn't die on me...

I can't handle seeing someone in need just _die_ on me..

He won't be dying...

I'm sure of it...

...but he's going to get one hell of a lecture when he wakes...

Until then, I do my job as a doctor and rush him to the nearby hospital..

Oh god, _why _Taito!?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up!**

**Everything deliciously came together and made.. this! An angsty cliffhanger I leave ya!**

**And OHEMJAY- IT'S LONGER!**

**...Yah. =w=**

**Peace to pieces, mah peeps!**


	6. Chapter 5

_I couldn't even help with the operation._

I sighed heavily. I suppose trying to prove I'm a certified doctor would just take longer than the actual operation would...

Stupid, _stupid_ kids.

Here I am, wasting my time waiting for everything to be sorted out, hoping I got the boy here on time. Anxiety, anxiety.. Lord knows how long he's been lying down with his eye gouged out, slowly loosing blood by the minute...

...Dammit, I sound so morbid.

I press my lips in a tight line to try and silence my constant worry at the back of my mind, buzzing me in constant motion..

How often has that ever worked, Honne?

Stupid suspense.

I want to get up and walk around, but I may miss his status report. I suppose he should still be alive, they wouldn't take _this_ long to work on a corpse. So I wait, slowly looking down each hallway. Pretty vacant, to be honest. Not a nurse or doctor in sight...

I frowned, realizing no sound was coming from Taito's room. Maybe they're done and forgot to inform me?

I stood slowly, walking towards his room slowly. I listen for the sound of a monitor.. a doctor speaking? Maybe a nurse in the middle of courting?

Nothing...

I pause outside for a good minute or so, before pushing the door open slowly, peaking inside to meet a pulled-over hospital curtain. But no lights, besides the shining of the moon through the window... when did it become night? How long was I up? I frowned, before staring at the floor..

...And took one step back slowly...

A pool of blood was becoming visible, slowly heading in my direction. Oh _god_... Sure I've seen some pretty fucked up things before, but this...

I took a deep breath, before stepping forward slowly, and without much hesitation, pulled the curtain forcefully away-

And I froze.

Blood _everywhere_, and bodies... Doctors, a nurse, those colour coated boys...

And...

... ... Similar faces... died in a car crash...

And sitting on the bed, was him...

He stood slowly, cupping the gouged that obviously hasn't been treated with one hand, and a bloody icepick in the other, his figure illuminated by the soft moonlight in the middle of such a gorey scene...

His head turned sharply to meet me, red eyes against crazy red eyes- This wasn't Taito...

This isn't real...

"Thanks for waiting, _Dell_, but you came a little too late..."

This... _isn't_ real...

I've not before told him my name...

My parents died in a car crash...

Fuck, wake _up_!

_'-ell... Dell... Dell Ho... Dell Honne! "_

I jumped awake in my seat by a hesitant hand shaking me awake. My heart hammered in my chest. "Oh fuck..." I looked around quickly. Doctors. Nurses. Patients... I was back...

"You were out for about five minutes- Are you alright?"

I frowned. Only five? "Yeah, hospitals just... make me uneasy."

The nurse nodded, standing up straight to look at me. "Lots of blood was lost, but he should be better by next morning! If you'd like, he's ready for visitors."

I nodded slowly, standing out of my seat, pausing quietly before heading to the room. A monitor. I'm sure I haven't woken to another dream. I step in to an opened curtain..

Inside was Taito, looking a lot better than before, his eye patched up and less horrible looking than before. The sun shone through the window, replacing the moonlight.

"Hey, Taito.." I spoke quietly.

He turned his head sharply to me, before visibly relaxing. "Ah... hey..."

I frowned, stepping closer, taking a seat on the lone chair in the room. "..."

A silence braced us a few minutes, before a sighed heavily, brushing a hand through my hair slowly. "... I apologize."

He looked over at me, confusion writing on his expression as he raised a brow. "For?"

"Fighting with you earlier. I guess you already felt enough pain, and didn't need the criticism so you maybe just.." I paused, trying not to anger him again, but something had to be said. "...Cut your eye out, or something."

Fuck, I hate teenagers the most.

He blinked with his only eye, before rolling it. "You think I'm that _stupid_ enough to gouge my own eye out? If you think that, you're obviously just like one of those skeptical adults."

I frowned, pausing again. "...So how did it happen?"

He looked down at his sheets. "...I'm a bit clumsy when I'm pissed, and I fell over on it in attempt to cut myself. Happy?"

My frown turned into a scowl when I heard those words. "Cutting again? Huh. I think I should take my apology back. This was technically brought onto yourself."

Taito blinked a few times before glaring back. "School counselors are suppost to _comfort_, are they not?"

"Consider me different then for speaking my mind."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a selfish brat."

"I didn't cut my eye out!"

"I'd like the truth then, please."

He paused for a moment. "... Huh?"

"You told me a lie, now I want the truth. spill."

Silence passed throughout the room. I watched as he bit his lip slightly.

"...It was an accident.."

"What was?"

"Kaito pushed me over on my icepick.."

I blinked, before frowning. The blue one. Strange turn of events indeed.

"Are you sure it was by accident?"

The boy turned to me sharply a scowl prominent on his face. "DON'T ask me that! Of course it was! He wouldn't do it on purpose, _ever_! He...tried to stop me, so..." He rubs his arms slightly, staring at his lap quietly. "... I kinda did bring it onto myself.. Kaito isn't careful when he's panicky, so..."

There was a pause, before he looked back up at me. "Don't get him into trouble! He didn't do anything wrong, I swear! He was the one who tried to bring help! So.. don't, okay?"

I thought for a minute, before sighing heavily. Thought he likes acting like the one who doesn't care, he seems to have a strong bond with his brothers.

"Alright, you aren't in any trouble, and neither is your brother."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks.." A loud and relieved sigh came from the boy, holding his head with one hand. I hummed, staring at the ceiling just listening to the simple silence.

Not before long, two siblings had busted through the door, the red and the blue, Kaito sobbing loudly, repeating "I'm sorry's" over and over again, and Akaito, though he probably would never admit it, looked just as worried as Kaito did, minus the tears.

I frowned, watching the siblings fuss over him as I was left as the shadow of the room for a few minutes, before the red one had turned his gaze to me.

"Tch. You. How long have you been here?" He asked me, his voice filled with irritation. I raised a brow, before answering,

"I brought him here and stayed ever since."

He glared darkly at me, turning back to his brother. The blue boy stood, turning to me and bowing quickly. "Th-thank you so much, sir! I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble, I-I just-"

"No, you tried to stop it, accidents happen." I stopped him in attempt to cheer up the panicked boy. "Be proud you got help and your brother's alive instead of lamenting over something you couldn't prevent."

I stood, looking at the purple boy again. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

He nodded slowly. "Can you get me water, please? It's hot here.."

I nodded. "Right away."

I headed for the door, before I was called to stop.

"Wait..." Taito paused, looking at the bed, before looking back up at him. "You know me and my name... um... what..."

"...My name?"

A quick nod from him was his answer.

"...Dell Honne. Doctor Honne." I told him over my shoulder, before leaving the room to retrieve his water.

* * *

When I returned, hugs and goodbyes were exchanged between the siblings, them claiming they had to cook dinner for the younger one's and pick most up from their school soon, telling Taito to get plenty of rest, before they left. I saw a glimpse of a glare from Akaito again. I sighed heavily. Damn teenagers.

"Here, your water." I spoke, handing Taito the plastic bottle.

He looked up, "Ah." He took the water from me. "Thanks."

I watched him as he unscrewed the cap, taking a long gulp of the liquid. I take my seat I sat in previously, sighing softly. He finished drinking, screwing the cap back on, before looking over at me.

"...Doctor Dell, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"You're really a doctor, huh?"

"The real deal."

The purplette nodded, studying me carefully before asking more questions.

"Where did you get your eyes from?"

"Our mother and her side of the family. Me and all my siblings have them."

"I see. How old are you?"

I paused, wondering if I should answer this. I'm not a teacher, I doubt I'll hardly get in trouble for this.

"Twenty six."

He blinked. "That's...young."

"That's what everyone says."

"Huh."

He looked hesitant about his next question.

"Yes?" I tried encouraging him to speak.

"...Where are your parents?"

I stiffened at the question, before setting my eyes on a different place to stare at. "...They're dead. They've been dead for a long time."

I felt his frown. "Ah, fuck, sorry.."

I shrugged, looking through the window. It has occurred to me I have never noticed my slight withdrawl from cigarettes until now. Ugh, it was giving me a migraine..

"...You smoke, right?"

I looked right at Taito like he was a psychic. I saw his annoyed expression plastered well on his features. He was sharp.

"Yes, I do. Problem?" I answered, asking my own question.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at me. Apparently there was. "That's gonna _kill_ you, you idiot."

I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my torso in slight annoyance. "And you care because?"

Silence passed between us before the lightly flushed boy turned his head from me. "...Fine. Fine. It's your funeral.." He mumbled, lying down again.

I sighed heavily. "... Hungry?"

"...Kinda."

"I'll get you something then. Pizza?"

"...Please. Pepperoni and cheese."

I nodded, smiling faintly before standing, leaving his hospital room the second time today to retrieve the boy's meal.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sup! Longest chapter so far! No longer have to wait at the anonymous cliffhanger! :D**

**The beginning was just a little day dream/dream, Dell really dun liek hospitals.. Orz**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy! Not much to say! Oh, well, thank you my followers/reviewers! You're all amazing people who keep me going! Next chapter will up... soon =w=;**

**Peace to pieces, mah peeps~**


	7. Chapter 6

_"Haku, what are the components of blood?" I ask curiously, tugging lightly on the hem of my elder sister's shirt. She paused in the middle of the sidewalk we normally went home on, looking at me deeply, before frowning. "Why do you want to know that, Dell..?" She asked softly, eyeing me with much concern._

_I blinked, before lifting my sleeve, showing off a nasty looking scrape that began to bleed. "I got this when they pushed me today, and it started to bleed just now.. and the one on my cheek bled earlier.. But miss took care of that."_

_Her eyes widened. "You didn't show her this one?"_

_I thought for a moment, holding the patch on my left cheek unconsciously. "Kinda forgot." Casually trying to shrug it off, I looked back at my sister, expecting maybe a sigh of relief, or a giggle..._

_But I was only met with tears..._

_Those damn tears never helped anyone.._

_"You're being bullied.. Dell, hun, why didn't you tell me..? She asked shakily, looking straight into my eyes with her own crimson ones._

_I bit my lip for a second before averting my gaze._

_"...If I did, it'd make you sad. I promise I won't make you sad ever again. Telling you would only make things worse.." I murmured softly, staring at the ground, kicking up the powdery snow below my feet._

_A sigh, then she spoke again, "Well... I'm getting auntie to call the school about this.. and I won't cry.. okay? Just.. tell me next time, anytime you're being bullied, I want to know."_

_I gave her a small smile and a nod. "Mm. Promise.."_

_We walked in silence for a few minutes, before I spoke again. " I want to go home quick. I made Deruko something in art today."_

_Haku blinked before beaming. "Aww! What did you make?"_

_"I made her a cow doll."_

_"Fantastic!"_

_"Yes. They aren't very smart, and have four stomachs, like Deruko."_

_". . . . . . ."_

_"I'm not apologizing."_

* * *

I did my best to make sure he or his brother weren't held responsible for the eye incident...

But the multiple cuts on his arms had him questioned a lot further. I couldn't stop them from sending him to a psychiatric ward for a few weeks.

'Ugh.. fuck, what a stressful day...'

I sat down on my half made bed, in the middle of a messy half-unpacked room. Huh.. Not in the mood for unpacking..

I light my sweet addiction.

Inhale...

Long exhale..

...Fuck.

I slowly run my fingers through my hair. I had done this several times already, now ruining the way I had it this morning, completely tearing it apart. Not that it mattered much now, I wasn't going out for the rest of the day.

I flop onto my mattress and lay motionless, staring intently at the ceiling for a few long minutes, my brain not allowing me to think about anything but today. Taito, his brother's, that.. _dream_.. I think this was one of the most difficult days in my history.

Inhale...

Looong exhale..

...I need to stop by the corner store, I won't be sleeping for some time tonight.

* * *

I promised myself not to even involve myself with this boy until he was out...

...But my everything else denied my self-conscious, and I went anyway.

Sooner or later the next day, I found myself parking in front of it. The Shiro Hanasuki Psychiatric hospital. I wasn't nervous, I've worked in these places before. This wasn't the hardcore crazy serial killer type of ward's where they needed fifty something men in each hallway or whatever. It was used for short-term purposes, to help people with not so serious or easy to deal with disorder's or problems.

I wasn't afraid.

I said that and thought that.. but my heart was pounding in my chest. Why do I feel this way?

As it seemed like forever, I made it to the front desk.

"Hello. I'm Dell Honne. A certified counselor here to visit a recent check-in Patient.."

Taito Shion.

I walked into the room I was said to find him in, closing it behind me. The pounding in my chest never seized. It was beginning to hurt.

"...Huh, wow, look who came. Doctor Honne."

I looked to the direction of the voice.

Pale skin, purple hair.. everything was the same. . . the only difference was his missing eye.

"Hello to you too, Shion." I replied dryly taking a seat on the chair that happened to be next to the entrance watching him scowl distastefully at me.

"..Really, I honestly wasn't expecting you here.. why did you come?" He asked, curiosity making it's way into his voice.

I shrugged, leaning back slightly in my chair. "Well, it's your fault I can't sleep at night. And I believe you need the most help out of every other person in the school." I answered, my gaze fixed on the ceiling when I spoke.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then he spoke again, another question,

"...So you couldn't stop thinking about me, basically?"

I almost fell back at this remark, and quickly sat upright, moving my chair to sit normally.

"Hold on- I never said_ that_."

"You certainly implied it.."

"I had a horrible scare yesterday, what on earth am I suppose to _think_ about? You had me worried _sick_, I swear I almost..."

I froze.

...I wasn't going to say it.

Not for him, not for anyone.

... Especially not him.

An evil Cheshire like grin spread across his features. Ugh, if I had known he could be this evil and stupid...

"That worried you so much, that you were about to...?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"It's almost obvious, though-"

"_No_."

He rolled his eyes. lying down on his pure white sheets.

". . . ."

The silence now became tense and awkward. I fixed my gaze on the opposite wall, not wanting to deal with any mockery. A few more minutes of silence, and another question came up,

"..You were that boy." ...Okay, not a question.

"What boy?" I asked, confusion written clearly on my face.

He stood up, and fixed his gaze onto me. "...That boy, whose parents died in a car crash and all.. I did some research and found the article online. You were that boy, weren't you?"

I blinked. Interesting... I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm that boy."

He frowned at me, looking down at the ground, before looking back up at me. "Why did you hide it was you instead of telling me?"

Blink blink. There are various reasons, I suppose, but the best reason to state... ugh, how pathetic can you be when you're opening up to a seventeen year old?

"I don't like pity. I don't like people feeling bad for me over something that couldn't have been prevented. I was five, it's not like I even knew my parents, so it shouldn't matter, basically-"

"That's _bull_."

I looked up at the purplette. "What do you mean?"

I met his eye. Burning with a hot intensity and fury, something that seemed genuine on the boy.

"They were your _parents_, they're _gone_ now, you'll never experience what it's like to be raised and loved by those two special people.. That shouldn't be tossed away like an old sack lunch! So what if you're young? Doesn't that affect you even a _little_!? You're treating them like they had absolutely no use to you whatsoever!"

"...But they didn't."

The intensity only grew in his eye, but I had my chance to speak.

"They never raised me, help me grow, watched over me.. none of us. Because of that stupid mistake they made, I have no _choice_, but to eliminate them from my life... ...You're a kid with two parents who are alive.. you wouldn't get it... You think because you're related and came from two people biologically, that automatically makes them your mother and father... that's a lie... where were they when I cried? Or have been tossed and turned? My first day of school? They weren't there. How about picture day? I put on my own clothes and did my own hair. Packed my _own_ lunch, did my _own_ laundry, I was fully independent! With or _without_ them!

It's not who you're _biologically_ related to. A fucking _parent_, is a person who's _there_ for you! I never had _anyone_ there, who truly saw what I did, and believed in things I did... and who supported me... and my goals... because everyone I had eventually left... or believed differently from me... So..."

I stopped myself. My rant had left my mind blank. I had just vented everything I could muster to this young boy.. I bent over, holding my head up with my hands, my elbows laying on my knees. I sighed heavily, before finishing,

"... I never had a real parent there for me, so.. when this topic comes up, I get.. very snappy.. when people whine and bitch about not having parents, or hating their parents.. I would give anything to have had someone there for me, a parental figure, maybe.. but... it was all in vain, in the end, I grew up like. . . . this."

Silence followed my closing statement. I slowly ran my fingers through my bangs slowly, my eyes fixed on the floor, quietly burning a hole through it. Then finally, he spoke..

"..You make it sound like you grew up a failure.. you must have had some kind of support.. you wouldn't have 2 successful jobs if you hadn't grown up proper..."

I frowned. He had somewhat of a point, but still...

"...I may have been supported academically but everything else is screwed. My relationships and love life is fucked, definitely."

"Pfft. Ew. I have never dated before ever, but I can already think about how stupid love is.."

I chuckled softly at the sudden change of topic. Far better than the last, I suppose..

"It _can_ be, most of the time.."

I heard sounds coming from the boy, sounds that sounded as if he was debating with himself weather to ask me or not.

"Yes? Taito?"

He jumped slightly, before looking away. "...It's stupid to ask for advice.."

"Come on. I'm your counselor, confidentiality is my number one policy."

He bit his lip, before looking at me again, taking a deep breath before asking..

"...How can you admit to your parents that you're gay..?"

* * *

Taito's POV

_I sat quietly in the far corner or the room, finishing off the homework I got in class. I frowned when the boy's conversations got to my ears._

_Girls. Girls this, girls that.. ugh, damn girls.._

_I remember this one girl who had a crush on me.. Juon Kiku, or whatever her name was.. She was.. strange. Her wardrobe always consisted of red and white, she kept her hair super long, and I always caught her staring at me during class when she thought I wasn't looking._

_I didn't like her, she creeped me out._

_At first, I seemed naive. I don't like girls, but it'll pass, I'm only thirteen.._

_...But I think the first hint came when I couldn't take my eyes off most of the boys in gym.._  
_Ugh, it was weird, but they looked.. good. Their shorts fitting nicely on their bodies.. I always had a skinny figure, everything seemed to big on me._

_I also remember being dragged with a few boys to go spy on the girls in the change room. I was confused at first, and didn't know why I'd been chosen of all the boys there. Then we stopped, and stared._

_My second hint... All the girls in our classroom, stripping out of their own regular clothes to dress in their gym wear. Some boys whistled, some boys laughed and giggled.._

_I just turned away, in utter disgust._

_"Why are we even doing this? It's.. wrong."_

_Then I saw one boy take out his phone, and begin recording. "Just for blackmail purposes."_

_My eyes went ablaze, and in one swift movement, the phone was in pieces on the floor, and I left, listening to the faint sounds of screaming and scolding down from the hall._

_Serves them right._

_I wasn't that surprised that I was starting to get bullied about a few days later. That didn't stop me from studying hard, though. I'd prove to them I'd grow up with a much better future than they would ever have._

_My thoughts of boys left me until I graduated elementary school.. Third hint.._

_..It was only until highschool I had remembered my fascination with them, my own gender.. It felt wrong, but.. it also felt right.._

_One thing led to another, and on accident one day, I made a huge mistake in telling the one friend I trusted my sexuality.. The whole school was after me then, and still are.._

_Cutting became a nice escape in my first year..._

_I've been using that method for every problem I come across..._

_It hasn't failed me yet.._

_And I don't think it ever will..._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This took a lil' longer than other chapters to update! Sorry! Slight writer's block! I think I'm back with it, though, so it's fine!**

**I hope the chapters aren't becoming more boring, it may pick up later, sorry! It's a character development.. thingy.**

**Yaaah.. my birthday's tomorrowww~ I'll be a decade and a half old! W00T! /shot**

**As for Silver hearts, I've written half the chapter, then got blocked.. I'll work on it within the next few days, soooo.. yeah. I really wanted to start an Akaito x Meito story DX Dammit! I can't though, I need to atleast be half done this story, and for now, it doesn't seem close to done DX Meh.. I'll speed up the updates, I suppose. TT~TT I will never abandon my OTP!**

**Hope you were looking forward to the chapter!**

**Peace to pieces, mah peaches~**

**Btw: LONGEST chapter so far! 2,251 words! (minus Author's comments Orz) Yay! I'm getting there!**


	8. Chapter 7

Four weeks had passed, and Taito was able to return back to school. I sat in my office, typing up a few things on my report that happened to be due tonight. I definitely had this one. I was expecting a knock at my door very soon...

Knock knock.

I blinked. That was early.

"Come in."

The door slammed open, and my eyes trailed up towards the door. But it wasn't the purplette I was expecting.

"...Akaito." I spoke, remembering the boys name.

"_You_." He answered, walking towards me. "I see what you're doing."

"...What?"

"To my brother? I already see what's happening. You're trying to wiggle information out of my brother!"  
I frowned. What on earth was he talking about?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I only speak to your brother because he needs help." I stated calmly, watching as he glare twisted into a scowl.

"No, you're trying to find damn evidence that our parents are "neglecting" us, like all the others!" He shot back at me, fury dripping from his words.

This was interesting indeed.

"Neglect? From what I've been told, it's only the case that your parents are very busy people. It may be a form of neglect but it's not a super serious case. I see no reason to have it reported. They have you all fed and financially well, correct? I won't bud in until the time comes, but I assure you, I won't try anything to ruin your family's relationship."

I watched as he turned away, his head finding it's way to the door.

"...I'm watching you. I'll be asking Taito _everything_ he tells you from now on."

He stormed out after that, making sure to slam my door, causing most of my items that lay scattered on my desk to rattle slightly. I sighed heavily.

_'Why I hate teenagers...'_

I quickly got back to my report, and saved the changes I made with a small click.

* * *

_I was only caught slightly off guard when this question was asked. "You're gay?"_

_He nodded slowly, keeping his focus on the floor. I hummed, before looking at the ceiling quietly, thinking of the best, slightly comforting answer for him._

_"Well.. if you're afraid of what they'll think, you can start by talking to them. And eventually, try to find a topic about homosexuals, and ask how they think of them. That can give you some insight on their feelings about them."_

_He nodded slowly, understanding where I was going._

_"I see.. and if they don't like them..?"_

_I pondered for a moment._

_"...Something it bound to work out in the end, Taito. They're your parents." I paused, before continuing, "If anything, I'm sure your siblings are there to support you. Either way, I wouldn't be super concerned about it. A lot of people these days are gay."_

_I watched as he stared at the floor for a few minutes, before looking back at me. "...You?"_

_"...What?"_

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at me and my dodging of the topic. "Never mind, jerk."_

_I only chuckled softly at him, before pulling out my cigarette and lighting the end of it. _

_"Just take my advice. It's the best I've got."_

_A soft sigh was heard, before the boy nodded slowly. "Yeah... I understand."_

_"I'm sure it'll be fine."_

* * *

I haven't seen him in about a week since his release. I hope he thought about what I said.

There was another knock at the door, and I looked up.

But it wasn't Taito, yet again.

Instead, it was a young boy. He looked about 14, or 15, with blond hair and big green eyes. He was pretty short for a highschooler, and looked feminine in a way.. how was I sure he was a boy?

"Hello."

"H..Hey." He stuttered nervously.

I gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you take a seat. I'm Dr. Honne."

He nodded, and quickly took his seat.

"I'm.. Len Kagamine."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagamine."

He smiled slightly, nodding.

"So.. what's on your mind?"

I watched as he stared right through me for a second, before sighing shakily and averting his gaze to the ground.

"...You... promise to listen to me, right..?"

"Of course."

* * *

The boy had finally left. As soon as he did, I pulled out my phone, and dialed a number, putting the phone to my ear, I spoke..

"Yes, this is an emergency situation. Contact the Kagamine residence, I repeat, Kagamine residence, and have all children removed."

I hung up and stood to head to my destination.

The lunch bell rang, and there was no sight of Taito anywhere. Why did I even bother?

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**It's heeere! And yes, a lil' drama ensues. I can't have him be a school counselor for like, 2 years and expect nothing dramatic to happen ono; It's unlegit. **

**Anyhow, I like Len : Sorry if you don't like some of the characters in this story, but I do DX **

**More will be coming, and they will most likely pair up with other peeps, I hate to leave my favourite characters lonely with no one to love them DX **

**I have a question, though, if anyone is nice enough to answer. .w.;**

**Akaito x Meito, or Akaito x Rin? I like both, but I dunno which to add in the story =w=; I have two possible ships for Kaito I wanna do, too, but I might just ask that later... either or, I'm pretty sure in this story the triplets end up gay.. Orz..which I'm not complaining about, but.. xD**

**Anywhooo, there's your seventh chapter! Short, and I leave a slight cliffhanger, I'm sowwy!**

**Peace to pieces mah peeps! **


	9. Chapter 8

I parked my car noisily in front of the Kagamine residence, as did everyone else who have arrived. Police cars, all crowded up by the front of the small apartment. I quickly stepped out of my car, and headed quickly towards the apartment towards a few officers.

"Are you Dell Honne?" One of them asked me, eyeing me closely. I quickly took out my ID, for the proof of it all.

"My ID."

The officer swiped it from me quick and took a good look at it, before taking my hand, and giving it a firm shake, which I returned. "It's good to have people who report cases like these."

"I agree. This is a sad turn of events."

He nodded, before letting go of my hand. "You are also a doctor, are you not?"

I frowned. "Yes, but what would that help with?"

"Well.. There was only two children found in there besides the boy you told us about. One of them is about the same age as the younger one, she appears to be suffering from minor injuries, but the elder boy, he.."

I paused, my gaze going right through the cop. I stared for a few moments, before speaking again,

"...Where is he?"

* * *

-Taito's POV-

I sat quietly on the couch in our living room, headphones on my head blasting random music from my playlist while I worked on drawings for art. I could barely hear or really focus on anything else at the time. I had almost gotten the shading right, finally, and just as the drawing was near complete..

"! Taito! Taito!"

I jumped, growling softly at the loudness of my brother, his voice somehow passing through my loud music. I removed my headphones and yelled back, "What!?"

" The news! It's terrible!"

I raised a brow. "The world is terrible. Let me get back to my-"

"No! Taitoo!"

I sighed heavily as Kaito began to whine ever so obnoxiously. I stood and walked over to the TV, and looked at the headline..

_'Local boy and twins found abandoned, abuse is inevitable.'_

My eyes widened when I saw the children in the news casting.

_'They're.. but..'_

* * *

_'First year sucks...' I mumbled to myself, sitting at the back of the school, it seemed to be my favourite spot to stop and just.. think. I stopped caring about school about half way this year. It was a waste of time, a waste of years. If kids want to learn, they shouldn't be stuffed in a musty classroom all day and lectured to._

_"Hey.. is this spot taken?"_

_I look up quickly, and I was met with a new face._

_Dirty blond hair that was tied in a thin pony tail than sat on his shoulder, with strange bangs that went everywhere. A lot resembled... bananas? What?_

_"...Nah, not really." I shrugged._

_The boy sat next to me, pulling out a lunch bag from his backpack. I took a quick glance at him, before looking at my own lunch._

_"...You're Taito, right?"_

_I blinked, looking back at the blond. "How did you know?"_

_"Rumors travel fast, you know, your.. sexuality and all."_

_My eyes narrowed at this boy. "I take you think I'm disgusting as well?"_

_My eyes widened in surprise as a laugh erupted from this boy. I blinked a few times, before narrowing my eyes dangerously at him. "What!?"_

_His laughter soon quieted down, before he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "Man, you're.. hilarious.."_

_"How so?" I growled at him, watching him carefully._

_"Obviously because I wouldn't be here right now if I thought it was gross. I'm the same as you, and a lot of other people I know are, too."_

_I blinked, processing carefully what he just said. "...You're gay, too?"_

_"Duh." He answered, in a flat tone that never failed to piss me off._

_"I see... and you aren't bullied by it?"_

_He chuckled. "At first, a little, and still now, but I get more admirers than haters."_

_"Ick."_

_"Ick what?"_

_"You have crushes?"_

_"Boys have crushes on me."_

_"Ew."_

_"And that's why you get bullied."_

_"...Eh?"_

_He chuckled, before taking out an orange from his lunch box, and began to peal at the skin, releasing the strong scent of citrus. "You aren't coming to terms with yourself that you like men and that eventually men'll like you. You're being too closed about your sexuality, too scared. I'm not getting bullied, probably because I dated a few guys a while back, one was the super popular one of the school, and I guess that's when it nearly stopped.."_

_"Hey, news flash banana head, I don't do dating." Firstly, and how on earth did he expect the most hated boy in school to get lucky with some preppy popular boy?_

_He paused midway into his pealing, before sighing._

_"You'll never get out of this rut unless you experiment a little with boys."_

_"Don't wanna."_

_"How about me?"_

_..._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"How about dating me for a while? You'll get a feel of what it's like, even if it's for a lil' bit."_

_I paused, and stared at the ground, staring hard into it._

_"..But.."_

_"Hm?"_

_I thought for a while more, before I looked back up at him, my eyes dangerously sharp. _

_"No. I will not go out with you."_

_He stared at me, before laughing a bit, smiling still. "Alright. Suit yourself." He stood up, finally finished with peeling his orange, throwing the peals out on the field, before taking a piece off and popping it into his mouth._

_"By the way, the name's Rinto Kagamine. Maybe I'll see you around? Anyway, ciao, cutie."_

_That was the last thing he said before he left. And only a few minutes later, did I flush._

_"...Who're you calling a cutie, you homo!?"_

* * *

-Dell's POV-

"Shit, his wounds are critical.. was an ambulance called!? I can't work here!"

I held the hand of the elder boy, the hand that was trembling violently against mine. His eyes reflected only pain and agony. The blood leaked from several places I crudely had to cover up: his head, his gut, and his ankels.

I whispered softly to him, in attempt to calm his heart rate. "You're going to live, your brother and sister are fine, your parents..."

They had escaped several minutes before we all arrived.

_Shit.._

"...They won't hurt you any longer.." Is all I could muster at that moment. I could be a terrible liar at times like these.

Looks like I won't be getting any more sleep tonight, either..

I watched him as he breathed shakily, wincing a little at his own breath.

"...Kill me..." He whimpered.

I watched him. "...What..?"

"_K-Kill_ me..." He whispered again, a little louder and more shaky.

I shook my head slowly, feeling my own heart beat faster. "No.. no, I will not.."

"_Kill me...! Please..!_" He begged, whimpering and coughing violently, blood rising from his throat and mouth and a little over down his chin.

I began to tremble as much as him, quickly turning his head to the side to let the blood spill to his side so he wouldn't choke. "_Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._" I began whispering, on the verge of panicking. Why does it always feel like forever until the ambulance arrives?

"_Kill me...!_" He began screaming, a scream that was mixed with pain, choking, coughing and slight gurgling from the blood in his throat. "Please...! Pl-ple- _Hack! Cough cough..._!"

More blood spurt from his mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut..

And I screamed. In the middle of this dirty, ruined apartment, holding onto the life of a young boy, bleeding to death..

I nearly lost my mind..

* * *

_I screamed and cried, feeling the familliar wetness trickle out from my mouth and down my forehead slowly. _

_"My chest..! My ribs..! O..ow...!"_

_"Dell..! O-omigod, no...! I'll call auntie, h-hold on, please!" _

_Deruko ran off to fetch my aunt, as I laid there, getting crushed by a 500 or so pound pipe._

_I began feeling weaker as time passed. I watched as my own blood pooled in front of me. 'I...don't want to die...' I whispered to my panicked brain. 'I'll.. break my promise... I don't want that... No more sadness..' I had a life to live. I was only 9. I couldn't die yet.._

_I promised..._

_Then I blacked out.._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I was face to face with the crumbling cieling.

'_That memory.. why now...?_' I confused myself for a moment, before the sound of sirens reached my ears.

I was overjoyed, if only for a moment, I looked at the boy. "You're going to be okay, you're going to-"

I froze. My blood ran cold.

The trembling, and whimpering stopped. All motions of life had stopped..

_He... didn't..._

* * *

**Authors Comments:**

**OH MY GOD, THE FEELS OF THIS CHAPTER. O.O I know, since last chapter was super short, I decided just for you guys, I'd add more, plus more background insight, and more dorama. :c ...But I leave you with another damn cliffhanger! DX I'm sorry! I'm terrible like that! But I have no clear conclusions when it comes to drama!**

**Ugh, I chose right when I was picking the Genre's, huh? =w=; You see no romance though.. :c.. yet. :c Romance will come.. as soon as the drama settles down :c I promise :c**

**But.. yeah, i think we're getting closer to having more peeps apear/fall in lurves, sooo.. get pumped! Orz ...I hope you do, I'm putting most of my effort in this story owo;;**

**Anyhow, Peace to pieces, mah sanviches =w= Imma make some toast..**

**PS: All your reviews, favourites, and follows make me super happy~ I feel literally.. loved. ;w; I never thought I'd get 19 reviews on a simple story containing a super underground pairing xDD So.. thank you all! I love you all for the support I've been given :D**


	10. Chapter 9

God, why couldn't I just pinch myself awake?

Reality is such a painful aspect of life.

I realize now, as I stood in front of the slowly lowering coffin, next to two sobbing twins..

Life's a bitch.

And every action in this world will lead to another consequence. Everything you do wrong will affect the world, weather it be the next day, or a hundred years later.

I've learned, when life gives you lemons..

Give them back.

Because using them all will take up all the chances you got.

* * *

_"Dell, hun, is there something you'd like to tell me?"_

_I looked up at my aunt. Her face was.. horrified. She looked like she was sweating. Her mouth was twitching at the sides, and her eyes were widened, almost popping out of her skull.._

_She'd found my.. scrap book._

_"...Why're you digging into my room again?" I asked, crossing my arms. I can sympathize the privacy of a teenager, at least._

_"Dell, this is... it's porn! __**Porn**__! Why do you have this!?" She screeched at me, only triggering my headache. _

_"I'm sixteen. Don't I have the right to be a little hormonal? You don't see me out on the streets waiting for somebody to come by and fuck me." I bluntly stated, only making her shrieks worse._

_"No! This is wrong! There's not only women in here, but there's-"_

_"-Why do you insist on bitching at me again?" I made her freeze. I don't believe I've sworn at her in my whole life. "How about Deruko? The slut lost her virginity at fifteen, and I'm getting nagged at? Jesus, what has this world come to?" I stood from my position on the couch, and quickly made my way upstairs. _

_"...DERUKO!"_

_Maybe that was a bad choice._

_...Oh well, she'll live._

* * *

I inhaled my cigarette deeply as I drove home. Bisexual, most likely. But being with a woman is a lot harder than people say. Men aren't a trip to the park either, but what can you do?

Pushing away my sexuality, I had a few other things to think about. _'Those kids need a home...'_

And I knew the perfect home.

I'd have to speak with her tomorrow, though.. It's already eleven fifteen.

I quickly parked my car in my parking lot in the back, before twisting my keys, pulling them out of the ignition. Then I sighed, and flopped myself against my seat. Damn, what a day..

My eyes were closed for a few minutes, before I opened my door and got out, taking out my bag before shutting it again, locking it with the click of a button. Finally, home. I walked to my door...

...And what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

A purplette, rapping quickly at my door. He stopped, stared, and turned to me.

We stood, staring for a good few minutes. I blinked a few times.

"...You're here.. why?"

Taito opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. I sighed, before sudden wetness met my cheek.

"Hm, it's going to rain. Here, I'll let you in for a while, tell me inside, alright?"

He nodded slowly, wrapping his jacket around himself tight. I nodded, before unlocking my door, and walking in, the boy following behind me, almost ghostly.

"..Are.. you okay?"

His frown he already had had a look of sadness.. pain. "Rinto.. he's dead.."

I blinked a few times. "...Huh?"

"Rinto.. Kagamine.. he was abused, and he died on me.. the stupid jerk.."

"..." I was silent for a moment. It was just a constant bad luck streak for this boy, wasn't it?

"I'm.. sorry.." I whispered, a nod is the only response I receive. _Sigh.._

We made it into my living room, which had been finally unpacked. It was fairly simple, two bookshelves in the far corners, with a work desk accompanied by many papers, both organized and some scattered. A coffee table laid in the middle of the room, with a couch in front of it, along with an arm chair a little ways away from it. Dark curtains made the light of the moon hard to shine through. And the whole room was painted a soft sandy colour. Not my choice, exactly, but I'm not complaining.

"Wow.. it's.. nice." Taito finally spoke, walking around a little in my living room.

"Yeah. It's home." I shrug, hanging my jacket on the arm chair. "You can put your jacket there, too. The closet's full."

He nodded, plopping his jacket onto the armchair, before taking a seat on the couch. I hummed, before asking, "Thirsty?"

"Er.. kinda."

"What'll you drink?"

"What do you have?"

"I have cola, cocoa, sprite, juice, and of course, coffee."

"..Cocoa."

I nodded, and left for the kitchen to fix his drink.

* * *

"So.. you knew him?" I asked, sipping some of my coffee. He nodded, mimicking me by drinking his cocoa.

"Mmhm.. he's a friend.. or was.. not sure.." I shrugged.

"Mm.. it must be tough, then.." I murmured, keeping my eyes on my coffee.

"...Why.. are humans so horrible?"

I looked up. "Horrible?"

Silence followed his question. I watched him ball his hands into fists on his lap. I thought of his question..

I chuckled. "Because we are the 'super mammals.' We abused our powers as people, and used it to turn everything the wrong direction. If we weren't around, look how beautiful the world would've been."

The purplette nodded in agreement. "Mmhm..but we're here.."

"And we're gonna be here for a long ass time."

Silence. Again. I sipped some of my coffee, and stared at the ceiling.

"So.. you live by yourself?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I see.. lucky.. I wish I could, but then our siblings.."

"Ah.." I frowned. "I see.. I'm sure something will come out of it."

"Hopefully."

"..." I stood from my seat, holding my empty mug of coffee. "I'll be back.." I watched him nod an "okay", and I walked into the kitchen, quickly washing the dish.

Then I began to space out, staring at nothing important. I thought all these unfortunate events stopped at my childhood.. apparently I was wrong.

I finally snapped out of it, and turned off the tap, before walking back into the living room. "So, when are you planning on-"

...I stared at the boy who was now asleep on my couch.

"..leaving.."

He looked peaceful.. dreaming on my couch, curled up slightly lying his head on both arms. I just stood there and watched.. he doesn't have school tomorrow, so I guess this is fine. I spotted something that looked like a phone, on my coffee table. Not mine. I picked it up, and turned it on.

It was Taito's. I frowned, debating weather or not I should call to let his siblings know he was out for the night-

A ping caught my attention, and I read a text he had received.

_Subject: I'm not coming home tonight_

_To: Kaito (annoying brat)_

_From: Taito_

_'Alright, Taitai, just be home by lunch tomorrow, see ya! xoxoxoxxo'_

_Ha.._ he beat me to it. I shut off the phone again, and lay it where I found it, before gazing at the boy again...

And I.. leaned over, and gave him a soft kiss.. on top of his forehead.. before smiling.

_'Sleep well, Taito.."_

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around nine thirty.. huh.. weird.. I stood up in my bed, and stretched.

And paused in mid stretch, sniffing the air.

"..Burning.."

I jumped up out of my bed and ran to the kitchen.

"What's going on-"

I paused, and found Taito in my kitchen, throwing something out quickly into the garbage can.

"Erm.. hi.." He laughed nervously, quickly soaking the pan in my sink. It made an ugly hissing sound.

"...You tried cooking?" I walked to the garbage and took a quick peek inside. Whatever it was, it's dead now.

"Yeah.. it didn't go so well.." He mumbled. "I wanted to kind of.. thank you for letting me stay here for the night.. probably unwillingly, but yeah."

"I see."

"...Um.."

"...I'll cook."

"Thanks." He gave me a sheepish smile, and stepped away from the stove.

I sighed, turning the high-heat setting on the stove down, pulling out another pan, placing it on the burner. "How was your sleep?"

"Your couch is comfy."

"That's good."

Flour, eggs, milk, and chocolate chips all went into the same bowl. Hm.. and some cinnamon sugar..

"Feeling better?"

"From?"

"Last night?"

"...Yeah. I mean, now Rinto doesn't have to suffer anymore.. right?"

I nodded slowly, mixing everything together, before taking out the butter, placing a little onto the pan. "That's true."

"Mm.. but.. the parents haven't been found yet, huh?"

"Not yet."

He nodded slowly, his gaze fixed on the floor. I scooped some of the batter, slowly spreading it onto the pan, making the pancake as large as possible.

"..I hope they're found soon.. I can't even think of them still being out there after all they did.."

I nodded. "Indeed.. we will catch them, I promise.."

I picked up the pan after some time, and flipped the pancake over with one swift movement, and quietly placed the pan back down.

"...You avoided my question, back at the hospital."

I thought for a moment, placing the pancake on a plate. "I did avoid your question."

"Why?"

I put more batter onto the pan, quickly giving him a glance. "Why should I?"

"..I'm curious?"

I sighed heavily, keeping my eyes on the pancake. "I don't see why this is so important."

"If you don't see why it is, why won't you answer me?"

"Because it's strange for a therapist to open up to a _student, _don't you think?"

Silence followed my question, as I quickly flipped the second pancake.

"Therapist's need to open up, too."

"..What?"

He sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "You had a rough past, too. Your parents are dead, you must've had it rough. What's wrong with opening up a little?"

My eyes narrowed. "You're a seventeen year old boy, my problems don't concern you."

"My birthday's coming up."

"That makes no difference. I'm about _nine _years older than you. I am almost a decade older than you, and you want me to open up to you?"

"...Yeah."

I was just about to give up on this argument, placing the second finished pancake onto the plate. "Well, I'm sorry, but-"

_Knock knock knock_

"...Someone's at the door."

"I heard." I quickly shut off my stove, and head downstairs.

I opened my door, and I was face to face with a familiar woman.

"Dell. Long time no see." She held up a badge, a small smirk on her face. "Detective Megurine. We're partners on the Kagamine case from this day forward."

* * *

_"You're so weird! Why do you take out those books!?"_

_"Ick, I don't want to be partners with you!"_

_"Teacher! Why am I next to this freak?"_

_"He scares me!"_

_"I don't like your eyes."_

_"How old are you, grey hair?"_

_I've heard these comments all my life. And by this time, I didn't care._

_I sat quietly by myself in the cafeteria, reading another biology book. I flipped to the next page, studying everything carefully. This is what I normally do on my lunchbreaks. Why not? I had no friends to distract me._

_I brushed my bangs out of my face, reading. I heard whispers as people passed me. Let them whisper. But what I didn't expect was.._

_"Hey, is this seat taken?"_

_I quickly look up. Ah, it's just her._

_The new transfer student. Luka Megurine, I think her name was. She was tall, almost my height in comparison. Her long pink hair reached to her mid-back, and her blue green eyes stared quietly, carefully into my red ones. I shrugged. "Whatever suits you."_

_She nodded, sitting next to me, pulling out a lunch bag. "..You're really into biology, huh?"_

_I nodded, turning to the next page, my eyes now glued to the book. "Yeah."_

_She studied me carefully, and got a peak over my shoulder. "That's neat. But not my thing. I'm more into mystery's and such."_

_"I see."_

_Silence passed as she quietly ate her lunch. I continued reading my book, almost forgetting her existence-_

_"..You don't eat?" She asked me, looking around to find a lunch bag anywhere._

_"It got stolen a little while ago." I explained flatly, turning my page._

_I heard the frown in her voice. "Dicks."_

_"Agreed."_

_A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to find a red apple inches away from my face. I looked up to her, and saw a small smile._

_"Take it, and eat it."_

_I blinked a few times, taking the apple. "...thanks." I took a bite. _

_It was good.. I hadn't eaten lunch in some time. _

_We both fell into a comfortable silence after that._

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Yooooo, how's it goin'? :3 Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! But here it is~**

**Anyhow, yeees, a teeny bit of Dell x Luka (I.. think I may be the first to write a bit of this pairing.. Orz)**

**I do not ship! It's just.. Dell needs to have some ex's owo; Or else this wouldn't be a realistic story!**

**And yes, the sparks of romance are GETTING BRIGHTER PEOPLE~ Kisses on the foreheads! Mwah! :3**

**And I'm sorry for the uncalled for character death :'c I will make it up to everyone! ...Somehow, I will! I will try and write _happier_ stories for once xD ...not Silver Hearts, that's definitely angsty.**

**Anyhow, I shall take my leave =w=**

**Peace to pieces mah peeps~**

**I want noodles..**


	11. Chapter 10

...Is this what fate has to offer? Having to work with the first girlfriend I ever had for god knows how long?

"..Luka.. it's been a while."

"It has, Dell."

I stared a little. Not for too long, just observing her and taking in the shock of seeing her again. She looked almost exactly the same, save for the lipstick I see she's taken a liking to, making her lips a shiny red colour. And I believe her hair got longer, but it was tied back into a loose pony tail that sat on her shoulder.

She stared at me, those blue green eyes so welcoming yet menacing. "May I come in?"

"...Yeah, yeah." I stepped out of the way for her, and we both made our way up my long stairway, and to my apartment.

Upon walking up, we both saw Taito waiting upstairs for us, nibbling on the pancakes I made him, now drowned with syrup. "...Who's she?"

Luka gave him a small smile. "Luka Megurine. Me and Dell are working on the Kagamine case. And you must be Taito, right?"

He nodded slowly, studying her carefully with slitted eyes, taking another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Perfect! I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you?"

He paused for a moment in mid chew. "..." Chew. Chew. Slow swallow. "...Okay."

I frowned at his responses. What was it about her he didn't like? "Well, I'm going to take a shower, so I'll leave you two for now.." I nodded to myself, and did as I said, leaving the room and entering my bedroom to pick up a few things. Showering with guests here? Wow, you sure know how to treat guests. I guess it was a lot harder for me to see Luka again than I thought.

* * *

_"Dell, I.. am in love with someone else."_

_I nearly choked on my coffee, as my head shot up so my eyes can meet hers. "...what?"_

_"I have been in love with someone else for a while... I only had the heart to tell you now.."_

_I paused to process everything. Did I do something she didn't like? What did this mean?_

_"It's not you Dell, it's me, I shouldn't have held it in for so long, but I really love her, and-"_

_"Wait, her?" My eyes were slits at this point. "You... are in love with another girl? And you only tell me now in the middle of a date?"_

_She bit her lip, playing nervously with a lock of hair. "I know it's a bad time to tell now, but I had to get it off my chest... I'm only hurting you if I continue to stay with you without loving you..." _

_"..." I didn't respond, instead I searched my brain for a possible female I knew about that she could be in love with... but nothing came to me._

_"And.. you probably don't know her.. her name is Meiko, she's... a childhood friend.." Ah, that made sense, but..._

_"..Then I guess.. this date is over." I stood from my seat. _

_"Ah..." A silence passed between us. "Could you.. drive me to my home..? My train leaves in fifty minutes..."_

_My heart was tearing. She planned all of this. I sighed heavily, before nodding. "Yeah.. yeah, let's go..."_

_The walk to the car was silent. The trip was silent. _

_And I never saw her again after that._

* * *

What a time to think of when I'm trying to enjoy my shower.

I sigh heavily, lathering my hair with soap.

When would this non stop cycle of romance just end?

* * *

-Taito's P.O.V-

I sat on the couch quietly, still studying this woman. I saw him at the bottom of the stairs. He looked so... shocked. Sadness, I also saw... something was up with this woman. Why did she make him so sad? ...Why the fuck did I care? ...Ugh! I need to know!

"So, Shion.."

I looked up at the mention of my last name, swallowing a piece of my pancake. "Yes?"

"How long have you known Rinto Kagamine?"

My heart pained at the name. "...About four years."

"What was the relationship between you two?"

"On and off friends."

"Did he show any sign he was being abused?"

"..." I wracked my brain with an answer. Every time I ever saw him, he was always smiling or trying to hit on me in some way. "...No."

"I see..." She was writing this down. I watch her carefully.

"..What are you to Dell?"

She paused her writing, glancing up at me. "Hm?"

"What are you to Dell? You obviously make him look sad when he sees you!"

There was silence followed by my accusation. "...I do, do I?"

I watched her carefully, waiting for an answer. She gave me a small chuckle.

"I dated him in highschool, and broke up with him. Simple as that."

I watched her, raising an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

She smiled. "Nothing. I just couldn't love him.."

Silence passed again. Stupid silence..

"...Anyway, that's all I have to ask you for now for the investigation..." She looked up at me sharply, giving me a serious look. "Now I'm curious, why are you here?"

"..." I stared at my plate quietly. "..I wanted to talk to my counselor, so I came over.."

"Ah, he's a counselor?"

"And a doctor."

"Really?"

I nodded. She smiled, clapping her hands together. "That's good.. I'm proud of him. I hope he finds peace in his life.."

_I want the same.._

No sooner or later, Dell walked into the living room, brushing out his long silvery hair.. jeez, it was long.. down to his upper back. "You're still here."

"I'm going to leave." She stood, and I watched her from the couch, quickly stuffing another piece of pancake into my mouth. "I hope to see you again, Dell." She looked over to me. "Taito."

I nodded slowly, chewing slowly as I watched her raise her hand to Dell. Dell stared at it for a few moments, before taking it to shake. I looked at the hand too..

A ring on her ring finger..

* * *

_"Hakuuu! Where do babies come from?"_

_Haku looked down quickly at the female twin. "Babies?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Haku frowned, thinking. "Um.. well... it's when.." She snapped, thinking of a reason. "There is this special seed, and the men only have these seeds, you see. What they do with them is stick them into a girl's belly button, you see? And after a few months, the baby grows~" _

_"Ooooh!" Deruko smiled brightly. "Cool! Awesome!"_

_Haku grinned at the elder twin, patting her on the head. _

_"That's not how babies are made." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest._

_Haku froze, glancing up at me. Oh dear..._

_"Really? Haku lied?"_

_"Mmhm. Come with me."_

_After that five minute chat, Haku just wasn't the same little girl again. Probably my fault._

* * *

_Speaking of Haku..._

"...Hello, Haku?"

I dialed her number as soon as Luka was out my door. Taito was still here, chewing on his pancakes quietly.

"...I need to ask you something, it's about children.. ever think of adopting? ...Perfect."

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**It may be a happy ending for the twins after all! x3 I need some miracles in this story, so here's one! And yes, a bit of over protective Taitai goin' on heyar owe; It's cute :3**

**Iiii have nothing much to say right now.. so um.. thank you everyone that's supported me this far! I am definitely continuing this series 3 Um.. and sorry for all the random flashbacks/the skipping ahead to random scenes.. o~o; Um.. the next chapter will probably contain pure fluff.. hopefully.. =w= If you want fluff, say I!**

**Peace to pieces, mah peepers :3**


	12. Chapter 11

I hung up as soon as my call had ended.

Thank God it was Sunday.

And today, I was going to treat the day like Sunday.

I nearly forgot about my purple-haired guest, until I heard a small cough. I turned to him, spotting a plate being extended towards my direction.

"..Thanks, they were really good.." The boy mumbled under his breath. I watched him for a moment, giving him a small nod, before taking the now empty plate. "..Of course."

He gave me a small smile, in which I returned, before heading into the kitchen to clean up the syrupy dish. This boy appeared to like sweets.. Why am I only half surprised? He doesn't look like the type who would eat his green beans.

"Taito, what time do you have to be home by?"

"Hm? They don't care when I come back." I could already see he was quite the liar. I did read his text message last night.. But who was I to confirm him?

"Alright. Then make yourself.. comfortable." I was answered with a small hum, as I began to dry the plate.

It wasn't long before I was called again. "Do you by any chance have some paper? And maybe a pen or pencil?"

I paused, giving it some thought. "... In my room, on the desk." Foot steps trotted off into my room. For a second, I froze, remembering I... _never, _not on _any circumstances_, let anyone in my room.. _ever._ I stood there, momentarily confused._ 'I let him into my room. Why did I let him into my room?' _Why was I making such a big deal out of this? Huh...

Moments later, I snapped out of my daze to the sound of.. pencil on paper. He can draw? I raise my brow, turning off the tap that had been long forgotten, and made my way into the living room. There he was, on his knees, crouched over the short coffee table in an uncomfortable looking position, quietly sketching something out... I couldn't make it out at first, and instead studied the boy again. Seventeen, he said he was? I guess he looked about his age.. very pale, I wonder if he gets enough sun, his brother's seem to have much healthier skin colours then him.. Crap, I'm thinking again.

I almost didn't notice the side glance I had received from Taito for a split two seconds, before that glance was gone once again, now fixed onto the paper. What was he drawing..? I could make out a head, a nose, a mouth... Hm..

And then it clicked.

"..Are.. are you drawing me?" Taito paused in mid-way sketch, looking up at me with hesitation.

"Erm.. kinda, yeah.."

I took a minute to process this. He was drawing.. me. Just my head, anyway, hair out and all.. and he was quite impressive with his skill.

"You're very talented. Though, you could've chosen a better model."

"Oh?"

"I think so, anyway."

"Maybe."

"Mm.."

I watched him silently as he lightly brushed the pencil over the surface of the paper, making certain lines stand out. The outline of my face, my nose, lips, and eyes.. you could already tell by the way he made sure to carefully outline them, and stared into them as if they were mine, that he admired my eyes. It was.. strange, everyone else I knew felt intimidated by my gaze. Frightened, even, just because of the colour.. But I guess.. if there was just one person who had admired them, even one.. I might grow to like them, too.

I thought for some time, before I decided to take a seat on the couch, next to the purplette.

"...How long have you been drawing for?"

"Hm? About.. well.. since I was small, really, from scribbles to... this."

I nodded, watching him work with such focus. I could only master this during my work, and work wasn't as free-form as this. I never got art. It just wasn't.. me. I could write a bit, but fiction wasn't as thrilling for me. I wasn't the best when it came to writing with my imagination. Even as a kid I stuck with the facts, the reason why Deruko hates me even today for breaking it to her that there was no such thing as Santa Clause.

But above all else, imagination and creativity.. was always such a strange subject to me. They asked me to draw, I draw geometric shapes, or very straight lines. I felt as if curls were just to uneven, they never fit.. with me, anyway.

Needless to say, I somehow passed art, and never took it again when highschool came around.

I had no time for the foolish course, I had other things to focus on..

Being a doctor..

"...Dell? Hey, I'm done." I blinked awake from my trance, and stared at the paper held up before me. I was facing a monochromatic reflection of myself.. of me..

"...It's for you."

"...For me?"

"That's what I said."

I stared for a bit longer, before nodding my head slowly, taking to picture from him to stare at it a while longer. "It's... amazing. "

Taito gave a sheepish smile, turning back to the coffee table. "I tried. Your hair looks.. cool out. It just gave me inspiration. And anyway, if _Akaito _saw that, do you realize how long he would drag that behind my ass? _Forever. _So I think it's best you keep it."

I gave another slow nod, chuckling slightly. "He does seem like the one who wouldn't let you live down the fact you drew your school counselor..."

"You don't think it's weird, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

Noon was approaching, an we spent our time in the same room, but... non vocally. I managed various things on my computer, while he draw other random things and or people. I haven't quite gotten a look at them yet. I had found a few pencil crayons in my room, and gave them over to the boy to colour in his works if he pleased. As I finished with the last of my task, I closed my laptop shut, and rested it on the coffee table, causing the purplette to look up at me. "Hm?"

"Nothing, just.. done, I suppose."

Taito gave a small nod, staring at his half finished picture. "..So, you mentioned you had.. three siblings?"

I looked up in the mention of my siblings. "..Yes. Do you want to hear about them?"

"Anything wrong with curiosity?"

"No."

"Then yes."

I gave a small chuckle, before holding my chin in thought.

"Well.. there's my elder sister, Haku, the one I spoke to not too long ago. She's a real sweet heart, but has a.. terrible drinking problem. Try as I may, I cannot stop her on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights." I paused, thinking of more to say about my beloved elder sister. "...She runs a small daycare, and can manage almost any child. She was planning on adopting, so when I mentioned a pair of twins in need of a home, she gladly accepted. At least this is one way to get her off the bottle.."

The purplette gave me a hum, signaling for me to continue, so I did. "She can act like.. such a child sometimes, it's hardly funny.. but we love her all the same.. she's a persistent whiner, which usually makes me give in rather quickly.. but, through thick and thin, she was really the best elder sister I ever had.."

Taito paused his drawing for a moment, looking up at me. "That's... nice."

"Mmhm.."

"The other one?"

I gave out a long sigh. "My damn twin."

* * *

_"So.. I heard you got dumped today." I sighed irritably at the voice. _

_"Yes. I did. And why the fuck does that concern you, Deru?" _

_"Just does. I am your twin, after all, but you treat me like a complete stranger! I mean, look at us, we have the same face!" Deruko whined to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders from behind, causing me to jerk._

_"At least we would, if you hadn't put on your face like you do everyday in the damn bathroom..." _

_"Put on my- Dell! I'm being serious!"_

_"Really? That's a surprise."_

_"Shut up, you dick."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Asshole."_

_"Slut."_

_"Asswipe."_

_"Alright, I'm honestly done with this argument, you barely got that off of asshole."_

_"There's a difference, Dell!"_

_I proceeded in slamming my head hard against my desk. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _

_"Just... go away."_

_"Tch, whatever, ass." With that, she let go of my shoulders. "By the way.. That chick is gone now, right?"_

_"Mmhm. She left for Hokkaido less than two hours ago."_

_"Hm.. good. You.. deserve someone better, bro." I swiftly turned my head to her, my eyes wide. What did she say..? "...Well, see ya!" And with that, she gave me a quick salut, before exiting my room. _

_...Huh?_

* * *

"She's such a brat. She thinks just because we have the same face, we should be close and always with one another.. of course, if she hadn't changed so much within the time of her adolescence.. maybe we would've." I grumbled out near silent. Taito gave me a small hum in understanding.

"I understand completely."

"Mmhm. She is a complete whore, and proud of it. She's gotten at least... ten promotions due to this fact... at least if she's successful in a way.. and not dying of AIDS or anything, I'm not in concern here."

A small laugh came from the younger boy, and he put his pencil down to admire his finished work. "Poor you, she must be a troublesome brat."

"You said it."

Taito nodded, looking at me with questioning eyes. "And the last one?"

"Ah.. Hakuo." I nodded slowly, placing a finger lightly on my lips. "Well, he is the quiet reserved one.. He's an artist, like you, studying.. graphic design, I think. We talk sometimes, but he's more clung onto the sister's than me. He's a lot more behaved than the other two, though, and he's the youngest it's... sad, really."

"Very."

"Anyway.. it's safe to say I was wrong about saying my life was full of devils.. I guess in truth I was only referring to Deruko, really. No matter how troublesome Haku is, she's just immature, not evil."

"Ugh, I can relate too well with you."

I gave a small smile. "You can. It's almost scary, huh?"

"Terrifying. What do you think of this picture?" Taito took the latest picture he's been working on, and held it up for me to view it. I took it what the picture had to offer.

It was another man, with short chocolate brown hair, barely leaving his mid neck. He had sly matching brown eyes, and a cheeky smile. The collar of his shirt was only drawn, a red collar, with a light tan. I studied him for a long moment. He looked too familiar...

"Do.. I know this boy..?" I tilt my head to the side, digging into my memory. It was somewhere, somewhere...

"He's my beloved brother's "Secret Admirer". It's barely like he tried to hide it.. His name is Meito Sakine." I froze for a moment.

"...Sakine, you don't say..?" I pondered the name for a moment. Sakine, Sakine...

"Yeah. I'm so going to use this picture to torture him.. That's what he gets for stealing out of my sweets stash, that little bitch.." The purplette declared triumphantly, slamming the picture down onto the coffee table, before jumping to his feet, bending back to get some cracking from his back, doing the same with his arms. "Ow, that was super uncomfortable.."

"I'll lend you a pillow next time."

"Thanks."

I gave him a small smile, before glancing back at the picture on the coffee table. Sakine.. I'll keep that in mind.

Right now, as I glanced at the clock, I just realized lunch time was fast approaching. So I decided..

"Hm.. Taito, grab an apron from the closet over there, I want you to help me cook today."

* * *

_"Alright, all you need are a few things, the eggs, of course, bread, cinnamon sugar, milk, and a bit of butter." I nodded, and ran off to different directions of the kitchen to retrieve the said items.  
_

_"Now, we need a frying pan, and spatula, and a fork." I placed the food-related items onto the counter, before running off to get the next set of items._

_"Good boy, now I'll heat the pan up, and I'll tell you what to do step-by-step."_

_"Yes, Auntie." I replied, walking to the counter and stepping up on my special stool._

_"Okay, crack two eggs onto the bowl, be careful of the shells."_

_I nodded, and took the first egg. "..." SMACK. Bits of egg and shell flew out of the bowl. That didn't look right.._

_"...Dell! Don't crack it like that!"_

_Oh._

* * *

"No, those are too thick to go in..." I sighed heavily at Taito's job. Not only was he slow, but he did things half-assed and sloppy.

"Give me a break! You think I knew there was a proper way to cut celery!? I don't even like this stuff!" Taito whined to me, throwing his knife onto the counter before crossing his arms and forming a pout. I rolled my eyes, quickly leaning over to stir the pasta, before turning off the stove, deciding it was done. "Look, pick up the knife, and I'll help you."

It had only occurred to me now.. but Taito looked.. cute in a kitchen apron. No frills, no girly colours.. it was a simple, pure white apron, that looked quite good on him. Disregarding the apron, I stood behind the boy, and draped my arms around his, taking hold of his hands. I heard a tiny squeak, but quickly shoved it away. "Let me help."

I lifted his knife hand and pulled the celery hand closer, before bringing the knife down onto the celery, slowly, but firmly so it cut. I felt his gaze on our hands as I continually chopped up the green vegetable, letting him get used to the feeling of how to chop it correctly. "See? Now make sure the pieces stay together, and cut them all the down middle to make little squares.." I led him through that as well, slowly guiding his hands down along the small celery pieces. "...Done. Now dump these into the pasta, would you?"

I stepped away from him, and went to put the extra celery away. The purplette stood still for a moment, before blinking a few times, and doing as I said, dumping said celery into the pot.

"Stir it, please."

"Yeah yeah.." He quickly stirred it, before gazing into the pout, and giving it a quick sniff. "Mm.. it smells awesome.. what was it called again..?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo." I answered him, placing my cutting board and knife into the sink, before taking out two plates, forks, and cups. "Drink?"

"Juice, I guess. Whatever tastes best with it."

"Juice will do just fine."

* * *

Lunch had ended quickly as it had started. The dishes were done after the meal, and the two of them sat on the couch, both relaxing after their meal.

Evening was slowly approaching. The clock read three'o'clock in the afternoon. I gave a small yawn. "Tomorrow's back to school."

"Mmhm.. But Christmas break is slowly approaching, so there's that."

"True.."

A comfortable silence stretched for some time, before I sat up straight again, looking over to the younger. "I think you should go home before they begin to worry. If you come by at lunch tomorrow.. we'll chat."

Taito blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling. "..Right, of course I'll come."

I nodded, this time the words sounded believable. "Alright."

A few minutes later, and Taito stood, collecting his pictures, his phone, and putting on his jacket with a few quick moves. "Hey, Dell.."

"Hm?"

"You're a cool person.. We're.. friends, right?"

I paused to think about this question. "..Heh, yeah. We're definitely friends."

Taito walked to the stairs, stopping at the top before looking at me and giving me a large grin. "See you around then." And with that, his footsteps patted down the stairs, and out the door, the screen door behind it making a small click..

And I was alone again.

* * *

**Author's notes, comments, bleck:**

**As I promised, FLUFF~ This couple.. =/w/=**

**Anywhoooo, sooo sorry for the long wait! I had a terrible, terrible writer's block. oAo; Then tests, oh, the tests.. oxo Science, why are you the only subject I'm failing!? DX How can I write Dell if I'm failing Science!? ono;; SENSE = NONE.**

**Anyhows, here it be. owo; Hopefully next chapter won't take so long DX Don't be mad with me! I'm trying my best! *bows* I've not only been caught up with school work, but family stress has taken it's toll on me.. DX But thank the lord for 4 day weekends! *bow bow* **

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter. =3= Inspiration music: Paradichlorobenzene, Dell Honne Version.. =/3/=**

**So long mah dahlins'~**

**PS, LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER.**


	13. Chapter 12

Tap tappity click click-

Space.

...

Click click tap tap tappity click..

This is basically the sound of my atmosphere.

An endless amount of typing..

Click.. Click.

Save.

...there goes my three months supply of work.

I power down my laptop as soon as my document was saved, before turning around in my chair to face the lone little window nearby. I blinked a few times, just.. gazing outside. I am already twenty six, and in the prime of my life... yet everything feels so.. empty.

Hollow. I feel as if all of my efforts have just died, and I was left to think back.. where did it go so wrong?

How could I fix this feeling?

I sighed to myself, picking up my coffee before bringing it to my lips, letting the hot liquid run down my throat. A few seconds later and it was back down onto the table again, and I began focusing on my now slightly more.. buzzing thoughts. But the one reoccurring thought never seized to have my face twisted in almost a disgusted look- that pink haired witch.

I haven't kept track on when my thoughts became hostile towards her again. It's been years since she's been on my mind like this, the very mention of her name had me whipping things off my desk and smashing onto the floor.

I hated thinking I was going to be alone forever after her.

But even after her, my ex's still left me alone, and I kept having the exact same feelings.. they either couldn't stand me and left, or just had feelings for another and left.. I remember one cheating on me for about a month or two, but that isn't important anymore. I'm just apparently the type of man a person doesn't want to tie knots with for the rest of their life.. was that fair to me? What did I deserve anymore? ...this has gone to deep into my mind now... ugh, it hurts..

I lay back in my chair, and rub my temples slowly, slowly but firmly, attempting to get some more blood flow into my head to stop the headache. It _was _working well, until the room PA system made me nearly jump straight off my chair. They better have a good reason to call me up..

"Dell Honne?" A voice asked. Ah, the elder secretary, Mrs.. ... Mrs.. it'll come to me in a bit.

"Yes?" I asked back, quietly taking another gulp of my coffee.

"There's someone here that wants to see you, she says it won't take too long, and she'll be gone by lunch, her name's... um.. what was it again, dear? ...Ah, yes, Luka Megurine. Can I send her down?"

I barely froze, honestly, I was expecting this. But that didn't stop the dejected sigh that left my lips instead. "Yes, send her down please."

The system was off once again, and I felt my headache start up again. Oh how badly I wanted to just knock something off my desk...

Only a few minutes later the door to my room opened, and I was face to face with her again. "Ah, there you are, Dell." She gave me a small smile, before taking a seat across from me.

"Where else would I be during school hours?"

"Well, I checked out the little clinic you work at... it helped a little."

"How do you know which..?"

"I have access to plenty of directories, hun." She answered my half question, crossing her legs when her sentence was finished. "Besides, I should know where to find you at all times, right?"

"Right.. so I'm working with you on this Kagamine case, is that right?"

"Yep."

"Says who?"

"Me, and the chief you met with at the home. I take it you didn't get his message." Luka explained, raising a brow at me and then to my cellphone laying on the desk.

"...I don't necessarily listen to my answering machine." I mumbled almost silently, which got a good laugh out of her, and a soft growl out of me.

"You always didn't. Can't say I'm surprised.." Luka gave me a small smile, which I didn't bother returning. I don't know which was more thick, the tension, or the awkwardness.

"..Anyway, about the case, we have a feeling on where they went. The couple had a few homes out in the east and north. All we have to do is send squads to each home, really. But if they aren't there, it'll be a problem.."

"If they have enough for those homes, do you think they may have left the country..?" I questioned, a bit concerned now.

"If they dared to go to the airport, they would've been caught. We have their picture all over all the airports in Japan, so that's highly doubted." She answered quickly, giving me a sly smirk. "I believe we're underestimating these folk. I hardly think they'd try to make a move like that.."

"I see.." I barely said, my fist holding up my cheek as I thought over this. "And if we find them?"

"Twenty years or more in prison. Hopefully more. They had one killed.."

"Mmhm..." I thought back to that day. I would never, ever, forget holding that boy's hand.. ever.

"Well.. that's basically all I had to share. So I'll be leaving now." She stood from her seat then, and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle, however, the door had already been opened.

"..." And the witch came face to face with a lone purple eyed boy.

"..Taito, right?" Luka asked, giving him a smile, which was hardly returned.

"Uhuh. Move." He huffed out, shoving a bit past her to sit in the seat she was sitting in seconds before.

"Well, I hope to see you soon, Dell." She gave him a small wave, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

I stared at the door for a bit before glancing at the purplette. ".. You obviously don't seem too fond of her."

He gave me a scowl. "She's just.. I don't know, I just don't like her.. Is that a crime?"

"I never _said _it was a crime, I was just curious as to why you hate her, you barely know her."

"Well she hurt you, didn't she? There's a reason..."

And it was silence for some time. "... wait, I'm confused.. You don't like her because she's hurt.. me?"

"..." There was a soft cough, signaling the subject was getting a bit awkward.. but I didn't really care at this point.

"That makes no sense, Taito... you had just met her, so why-"

"Does it _matter? _I won't like who I don't want to like.. and I just don't _like _her."

"...Alright, fine, fine." I sighed, deciding to just drop the subject. It just doesn't work to try and stretch a broken conversation.

"...You actually came today." I had to point this out. It was a rare event.

"...I did." He nodded in agreement, picking slightly at the bandages on his arms. "..To talk. You did agree that we're friends.. right?"

"Of course I did." I confirmed, sitting up in my seat.

"Alright, then.. Well-"

Just then, the lunch bell rang, cutting off whatever Taito was about to say. He sighed slightly, looking up at me. "Hm.. do you mind if I eat here?" I just shrugged. "As long as you aren't prone to making messes." He took that as an okay, and took out his lunch bin, opening it to find rice, some shrimp and a few pot sticker dumplings. "Woah, obviously mom and dad have been over.." Taito mumbled to himself, picking up a dumpling and popping it into his mouth.

I turned to my table to retrieve my coffee, taking a long gulp of it, before turning back to find him staring at me.. strangely. "...what?"

"Do you _ever _eat lunch?" He asked me, his arms crossed at his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently. I gave him a shrug. trying to brush it off. "Lunch.. isn't my strong suit. Neither is breakfast, really, so-"

"So you think coffee and cigarettes are your substitutes? I'm sorry, sir, but you're being very stupid today." I blinked a few times at his nagging, before crossing my own arms back at him. "Is this really any of your business, brat?"

"Of _course _it is. Now, I'm going to make you eat today. Whether you like it, or not." My eyebrows raised at this, before I began chuckling at his serious tone. "Oh really? Then please, do."

Everything was quick, but I got the gist of what happened. He put his little bento box onto my desk, before standing up as quickly as he tackled me in my chair. My eyes widened exceptionally wide, as I tried to fight him as he straddled me. He had my leg pinned, but my arms were working on pushing him off. He gave me a growl, before quickly tugging off the bandages I just noticed he had tied around his head (How many bandages did this kid have on, anyway?) And did quick but difficult work of tying both my hands together. Then he took off the bandages on one of his arms, and proceeded in tying both my arms to my torso. I couldn't believe this. As scrawny as this kid looked, he obviously had some training with focused energy. He had me now stuck on the chair and underneath him, my arms bounded onto me... How interesting would this story sound if someone had happen to walk in..

"..this doesn't at all look like you're about to force feed someone, you know." I finally voiced out after a few minutes of hard panting from the younger boy still on top of me. He shrugged. "I have you as my witness, so really, I really don't care as long as I get something into your stomach other than caffeine."

I gave out a small sigh. "Seriously, what is _wrong _with you?"

"Almost everything." The purplette then reached over and grabbed his box, and taking a forkful and placing it to my lips. "...eat it _now._"

I gave him a huff, before taking the food into my mouth and chewing it. It was.. really good, actually. And lunch actually carried on like that, chatting as he sat on me and fed me..

Honestly, what have I gotten myself tied into? ...No bandage jokes, please.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**...Hi. ;w; I'm sooo sorry! This is the longest time without an update, and I do feel bad, but let's just say family drama, summatives, writers block, and Anime North have gotten in the way. ;n;'' (I'm going as Spain. :3)**

**So yeah.. I'm really sorry, but I will be starting up regular updates from now on, no matter how hectic my school life gets.. ewww, science.. :c And sorry the story seems to be slowing down, just wanted to ease down the drama and give a little more fluff to it, since this iiiiss about Dell x Taito, so..**

**Oh, I wanted to mention this last chapter, but if anyone's seen, on the first chapter of Doctor's and Icepick's, I've added a warning label, since the sudden death of Rinto caused some surprised reviews, I'm sorry for the random death, I always think stories are better when you don't warn the reader first, buut I don't think that was fair to some of you, I dunno.. um.. leave some feedback on whether I should leave warnings for that kind of stuff or not... ono;;**

**I missed this place, and my couple, soooo.. yeah, peace my cuppycakes! **

**~~Luna**


End file.
